Don't Leave
by MoonCloud101
Summary: Rin Kagamine has a deadly disease, and Len must look after her. She is his whole world. His friend, his love, his life. When the doctors say it's hopeless, how will he accept it?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave

**A/N: so, here we go with another story. I think this one is going to turn out a lot better than the last one. (Written wise, this one's gonna be well written. You may not like the story line though.) Whoever can guess what song this is based off of gets an internet cookie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only use them to entertain myself. **

"She only has a few months to live." The doctor tells me.

I shake my head, not wanting to believe it. How could this be happening? It was a one in a million chance. This shouldn't be happening.

After a moment, the news finally makes its way into my head, and I choke back tears. No, no, no, no. The word resonates in my head.

"Take her home. Make her comfortable." The doctor says, sadness in her voice. I nod and shakily make my way back to the hospital room. I quickly swipe away my tears; I don't want to worry her. My eyes find their way to the bed she is laying on. She is sitting upright, looking out the window at the falling snow. Her thin arms are folded neatly on top of her lap, and I frown sadly. She looks so frail; so breakable. When I enter, her head turns to me and she smiles happily, like my presence made her day.

I try to smile back. "Hey Rin. How you holding up?"

She shrugs, but keeps smiling. "I feel better now that you're here, Len. What did the doctor want to talk to you about?"

I swallow thickly. "She just wanted to tell me that I can take you home now."

Her ocean-blue eyes light up. "Really? That's great! I'm so sick of this hospital."

I nod and smile a little. "We can go whenever you want to."

"Can we go right now?" She asks excitedly and I chuckle.

"Sure. Let me call a nurse to help you into your wheelchair, and I'll check you out."

"Can't you help me into my wheelchair?" She whines a little. Rin doesn't like strangers.

I sigh "sure, but it'd be faster if a nurse helped you."

"I don't care." She crosses her arms over her chest.

I shake my head and walk to the corner of the room where the wheelchair is. Quickly unfolding it, I bring it over to the side of the bed. Rin pulls the blankets off of her body and swings her legs over the bed. My arm wraps tightly around her small waist and I try to repress a shudder. She's so skinny.

Her legs wobble as I pull her upright, carrying most of her weight. A sigh of relief escapes her when she's safely in the chair.

"Much better." She smiles, though I can see in her eyes the trip was painful.

I bite my lip and walk around to grab the handles of the chair, carefully pushing her forward and out the door.

We take the elevator down to the first floor, where the front desk is. A nurse smiles at me as I approach.

"I need to check out Rin Kagamine please." I tell her.

"Alright dear. Are you a member of her immediate family?"

"Yes. I'm her brother, Len Kagamine." I lie. Rin and I aren't actually related; it is just easier to say we are. we look enough alike, with our golden blond hair and blue eyes, and that way no one asks many questions.

"Okay. I'll need you to sign here please." She hands me a document and I sign my name.

"Thanks." I say and push Rin outside into the cold air. She shivers and I quickly shrug off my jacket, draping it over her shaking body. She looks up at me, protest in her eyes and opens her mouth, but I quickly shush her.

"I don't need it. I'm actually really warm, so it's okay."

Her eyes narrow but she accepts my jacket. The wheelchair bumps and jostles her body and she winces. I try my best to move her as gently as possible.

Eventually we make it to the car. I move the chair around to the passenger side and quickly unlock the car, opening the door. I lift her up and place her in the seat, helping her buckle in.

"I can do it myself..." she pouts and I roll my eyes, clicking the buckle into the lock. I shut the door and fold up the wheelchair and throw it into the trunk, then climb into the driver's seat.

I shiver a little as I start the vehicle, turning on the heater to full-blast. It will take a while for the car to warm up, but I don't mind waiting. Looking over at Rin, I see she is staring at the sky, a light smile on her face. It looks like she doesn't mind either.

The few minutes it takes for the heater to warm up are spent in silence. There's nothing either of us really wants to say. It doesn't matter though, we're both happy enough just to be in each other's presence.

I pull out of the parking lot and start the drive home. Still we say nothing. I look over and notice Rin has fallen asleep. A small smile creeps to my lips. She was probably exhausted.

Now I can be left alone with my thoughts. What am I going to do? She only has a few months... my throat tightens and I bite my lip. I guess the only thing I can do is make sure she's happy, and comfortable. But after that... I don't even want to think of it. Rin is my other half, my whole world. How could I live without her? The thought leaves me feeling hollow inside and tears leak down my face.

Why did she have to get this disease? It was an unknown disease, no one even knows how she got it. But it's attacking her brain, weakening her already frail body. She can't do many things; her legs stopped working and sometimes it seems she doesn't notice you, even if you're standing right next to her. She's slowly deteriorating. I hold in a sob.

I try to calm myself down; to hold in my tears. If she wakes up and sees me like this, she'll know something's wrong. It'll probably scare her. I know I have to tell her eventually. Just not right now. Not while I was still trying to accept it.

I pull up into our drive way and park the car. Home at last. Rin's been in the hospital for a few months now, and I rarely ever went home. I was too worried about her.

Swiping the last of the tears from my face, I open the car door and step out into the cold air. I contemplate getting her wheelchair, but that takes too much effort. I'll just carry her; she was light enough.

My hands grasp the frosty door and I pull it open. She is still asleep. I smile lightly as I bend down to unbuckle her seat belt, and slide my arms underneath her legs and back. My back straightens itself, and I frown at how light she is in my arms. She's always been small and pretty easy to carry, but now she just feels like skin and bones. She feels fragile; easy to break. She most likely would if I were to drop her. That won't happen though.

I tighten my grip and gently push the door closed with my hip, then start walking up the driveway. Once I get to the door, I bend my back a little so her weight is resting on my chest while my hand searches for the keys. After a moment I find them, and adjust my grip on Rin as I open the door.

It is good to be home. Our house always feels warm; most of the rooms are painted a light, sunshine yellow. Some of them are painted white. Either way, the light colors gives the house a calm feel to it. But somehow today, it doesn't seem as bright.

I make my way down the hallway and towards Rin's room. Opening the closed door, I step inside the light room. I haven't been inside this room in ages. I couldn't; it reminded me too much of her. It felt empty without her in it, so I never went in.

The room is medium sized, with warm yellow walls and cherry wood floors. A large bed sits in the corner by the window, it's blankets clean and tucked up neatly. A desk rests against the right wall, with papers stacked and placed around it. There's also a gleaming wooden dresser close to the bed, with a few knick-knacks and a clock on it. Pictures line the walls, all of different sizes and shapes. Most of them are of her and me.

I make my way over to the bed and pull the covers back, then gently lay her down. The movement must have woken her, because her eyes blink open and she mumbles a confused, "whah?"

I smile and kiss her forehead gently. "Welcome home, Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

She's staring out the window again. I walk into her room, two mugs of hot cocoa in my hands.  
She doesn't notice me. I cough lightly to get her attention and she turns, surprise in her eyes.  
"Oh, hi Len." She smiles, her blue eyes bright.  
I smile back. "I brought you some hot chocolate." I say as I make my way over to her bed and hand her a mug. She takes it carefully and brings it to her mouth, taking a sip.  
"Yummy." She breathes when she finishes.  
"So, christmas is coming. Do you know what you want?" I ask her.  
"Hm." She thinks for a moment, and for some reason her face flushes a light pink. "I want you to sing to me..." she murmurs, and I blink in surprise.  
I smile softly and nod. I'll get her something else too. Maybe a plush or something to keep her company when I had to go out. Then a better idea forms in my head. Maybe i'll get her a pet. A cat that she can snuggle and play with. That would be a pretty good gift for her.  
"What do you want for Christmas?" She asks, dragging me from my plans.  
"Huh? Oh." What I really want is for her to get better, but I know that wouldn't be possible. "Well, i would kinda like a new guitar, but you don't have to get me anything."  
Rin just shrugs, and I sigh. She was going to get me something anyway.  
"Anything else you want?" She questions.  
"Well, i was kinda looking at-" my reply is cut off by the sound of something shattering.  
Rin's cup of hot chocolate had slipped out of her hands and landed on the hard wooden floor. The porcelin split, flying in all different directions as the liquid splashes out and onto the floor.  
I stare at the broken cup for a moment before I glance back to Rin. She's staring at her hands which were shaking uncontrollably, surprise in her eyes. Then her eyes meet mine, and she smiles unsurely. "Oops. I-I guess i wasn't holding it right."  
I stare at her shaking hands, my heart sinking. She was getting weaker, the disease now attacking the nerves in her arms.  
"I'll... go get something to clean up." I say slowly, not trusting my voice.  
As soon as i close the door to her room I let a few tears slip. My back rests on the wooden surface as I lean back and cover my face with my hands. The tears fall more steadily now.  
It just isn't fair. I love her, and now she is slowly being taken away from me. Slowly fading out of existence.  
Soon I'll be left without her; my other half. How could I live when part of myself was gone?  
I try to calm down. Rin was probably waiting for me to get back. Quickly wiping away my tears, I head into the kitchen to grab some towels to clean up the mess.  
When I open the door, I see Rin hunched over, still staring at her hands, worry in her eyes. As soon as she looks up at me, a little relief fills them. I try to smile reassuringly.  
Careful not to step on any broken pieces, I kneel down and start to pick up the porcelin with a towel. After I achieve this I wipe up the spill. Finally the mess is clean. I stand back up and smile a little at Rin, then go to shake out the broken pieces and dump the towel in the washing machine.  
I return just a few moments later, only to find that Rin had fallen asleep. She can't help herself, even the littlest things took a lot out of her. I walk over to her and gently stroke her golden blonde hair, lost in thought.  
I pray to whoever would listen. Please, by whatever miracle, let me stay with her forever.

**A/N: So this is a pretty short chapter, because I didn't exactly know what to put. Please review/ fave/follow/whatever, so I know you guys are enjoying this. I'm really running low on inspiration...**


	3. Chapter 3

It is Christmas Eve, and I am out looking for a pet for Rin. It is very busy; all the shops are full of last minute shoppers. I'm not exactly one of them, because I have all of Rin's gifts, except the animal. I thought it'd be hard having an animal in the house and keeping it from Rin. So, I'm out looking for it tonight. Christmas Eve seems like a good time to give it to her.

I enter an animal shelter and glance around at all the different pets. I'm either going to get her a cat or small dog; something that can fit in her lap.

The building is noisy, filled with wild barks and meows of animals desperate to find a new home.

I look into the cages, but nothing seems right. I sigh, and keep walking

As I walk past one of the cages I hear a soft mew. It surprises me, because I thought that cage was empty. I step closer and peer inside, finally spotting a little ball of fur in the corner. Two green eyes gaze back at me, wide and curious.

"Hello little guy." I murmur, and check the paper pasted to the cage. "Or girl." I laugh.

The cat stands from its corner and hobbles over to me, not using its right foreleg.

"Hm." I read more from the paper, checking the cat's stats. Apparently, she had just gotten out of surgery, to fix her leg that had been crushed by a car.

"You poor thing." I say and she rubs against the cage, meowing sweetly.

"And your name's Miracle... how fitting." I gently brush my fingers against her light gray fur. She's perfect.

I make sure I remember the cage number before I go find assistance.

After wondering a bit I finally find a worker. I approach her, noticing her short hair which is dyed black in front and red in back.

"Um, excuse me." I call and she freezes, stopping her work and turning to me.

"May I help you?" She asks quietly, not exactly meeting my eyes, and I nod.

"I'd like to adopt the cat in cage 397. Miracle."

Instantly her eyes light up. "Oh really? That's great! It's been hard finding a home for her. No one wants her, since her leg's busted. I thought I was going to have to adopt her myself, but I'm glad she found another home."

I blink, surprised by the sudden change in her personality.

"Follow me, and we can fill out the adoption papers." She says, turning and walking down the hall. I follow behind her, and eventually we enter a small, bright yellow room. She walks behind a desk and pulls out some papers, handing them to me.

"Just fill those out and pay the adoption fee of 50 dollars, and she's all yours." She smiles shyly.

I thank her and start to fill out the form.

A few minutes pass and I finish, taking out my wallet to hand some bills and the paper back to her. She scans the document and nods, taking a stamp out of the desk and stamping the paper.

"There. It's official." She hands it back to me and types some stuff into a computer. "Let's go get her now." She smiles and leads me back into the animal room.

We make it back to Miracle's cage and the girl opens it.

"Hi, sweetie." She cooes to the cat, picking her up. "We found a home for you."

She turns back to me and holds out the animal. "Here. She's such a sweetheart."

I smile and hold the cat to my chest. "I know, I read her bio. She's a cuddler, right?"

"Oh yes. That's basically all she does." She laughs lightly, and then turns a corner to go get something.

I gently rock Miracle in my arms as I wait for her to return. Miracle purrs, sending vibrations through my chest.

I hear a bang and Miracle jumps, but I hold onto het tightly. Turning to face the noise, I see the worker girl returning, a cage dragging behind her.

"I'm such a klutz." She mutters, turning her ankle slowly when she stands before me. She must've tripped and dropped the cage.

"Anyway, put Miracle in here and then you can take her home." She smiles, opening the carrier for me to put the cat in. I nod and carefully place Miracle inside. She meows pitifully.

"It's alright," I reassure, "you'll be home soon."

The girl hands the carrier to me. "Here you go. Make sure you give her a lot of attention!"

"I will." I call, already heading down the hall.

Once I get to the car I place Miracle in the passenger seat and started the ride home. Small meows echoed from the cage.

It doesn't take long to get back to the house. I pick the cage up and walk inside, then start looking around for a ribbon I can tie around Miracle's neck.

Eventually I find a plain yellow ribbon, then take Miracle out of her cage and tie it around her neck. She looks around with bright, wide eyes, squirming a little.

"Ready to meet your new owner?" I ask her, even though I know she doesn't understand. Picking her up, I slowly make my way to Rin's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"Rin, I'm home." I say through the wood

"Come in."

I do, with my back facing her, Miracle hidden in my arms. After I am fully in the room, I slowly turn around, revealing the small cat.

"Merry Christmas, Rin." I say softly.

It doesn't seem to process in her brain for a while, but then her eyes light up and a grin breaks across her face.

"You got me a cat?" She asks, and I nod, making my way over to her bed.

"Her name's Miracle." I murmur as I set the cat down on the bed.

Rin gazes at the cat and a sad look forms on her face. Miracle hesitantly limps towards Rin and sniffs her hand. After she analyzes Rin's smell, she rubs her head against Rin's hand, and Rin smiles softly.

"She's perfect..."

"That's why I got her." I respond, "Now even if I'm gone, you won't be lonely."

An even sadder look crosses Rin's face and it looks as if she's about to say something, but she doesn't. I decide I won't ask.

"Thank you, Len." she looks up at me, scratching Miracle's ears, the cat purring steadily.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas eve."

**A/N: Hehe I put myself in the story ^w^ I'll probably volunteer a lot at animal shelters when I'm an adult so I thought, why not XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"A new guitar? You really got it for me!" I smile at Rin, throwing the wrappings on the ground. Then I become curious. "How did you get it?" I ask.

"I ordered it on my laptop. I made sure it was already wrapped and everything." She grins at me.

"Thank you, Rin." I lean closer to give her a hug. She wraps her thin arms around me, holding me close for a moment.

We are done opening presents now. Rin had opened her other present I got for her, the plush, frowning a little since she didn't get me something else. She got over it quickly.

"Will you sing to me now?" She says quietly, still hugging me.

"Sure." I murmur, slowly pulling away and standing up. I had moved the piano into her room yesterday. It was usually located in the living room, but I thought this would be a better place for it.

I move over to the instrument and begin to play a gentle melody. She loves the kinds that are soft and slow like this.

I finish playing and look over to her, and see she has a frown on her face.

"Could you play a happy song please?" She asks, and I blink. I must've made it sad without realizing it. My feelings usual affect how I play, so it must've been a subconsciously sad song.

"Sure." I reply to her, thinking of what I could play.

"Can you sing too?" She calls quietly from her bed and I nod. I begin to sing a song we had written together.

"Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one. Together we make up both sides of a constellation."

Even though I can't see her face, I know she's smiling. She starts to sing the duet with me;

"Even on those noisy days. Even on those lonely nights. We're fated Gemini to meet beyond the night sky."

We continue playing our song, a song we'd written nearly three years ago. Both Rin and I are Gemini's, a huge coincidence given the fact we aren't related. It seems so perfect, like we are meant to be together.

I've known Rin for most of my life; we met in Elementary School, and have been practically connected at the hip ever since. I can't imagine a time when she wasn't by my side.

Rin sings her parts so beautifully. Even though I know she's weak, she still gives it her all. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of her voice. My fingers still play the melody on the piano; I don't need to see to play.

I hope she never stops singing

**A/N: Really short chapter, and I apologize sincerely for it. School has been keeping me so busy, that's why it took so long to come out and why it's so short. I'm really sorry, I promise the next chapter will be better**


	5. Chapter 5

"Len, where are you? Why is it so dark?" I hear Rin call from her room. I blink, confused by her words. Sunshine filters through the window; it was a bright, sunny day. It couldn't possibly be dark.

I walk into her room and see her looking around, a puzzled look on her face as well.

"What is it, Rin?" I ask, and her head turns to face me though her eyes don't focus on me. The confusion on her face quickly turns to fright and that triggers my own fear. Within seconds I'm by her bed holding her hand.

"What's the matter, Rin?" I ask again, and she jumps a little, as if surprised I was suddenly beside her. My heart drops as I begin to think about this situation

"Rin, how many fingers am I holding up?" My hand moves in front of her face, two fingers held up.

"I-I..." she stutters, squinting a little, but not even looking at my hand.

I grab her shoulder with my other hand and say firmly, "Rin. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Tears form in her eyes and she whispers, voice shaky, "I-I can't see."

I slowly lower my hand, trying to process this information. Rin's face becomes streaked with tears, and she tries to blink them away. My own tears become present and I grab her, gently pulling her to my chest. She cries more now, and I stroke her hair soothingly, some of my tears landing on her head.

"I-it's okay, Rin. We'll figure something out." I whisper, slowly rocking her back and forth. "It'll be okay." It had to be

)()()()()()()()(

"Rin, do you want some soup?" I open her door carefully and step into the room.

She's sleeping, or at least was until I walked in. I kick myself mentally for disturbing her.

Her arms raise above her head in a stretch and she slowly blinks her eyes open. Shock becomes evident in them.

Her head quickly swivels around, observing the room. She finally turns in my direction and smiles happily, and I notice her eyes are actually focused on me. She isn't looking through me; she can see me.

I set the bowl of soup on a small table and rush over to her.

"Can you see again?" I ask, kneeling beside her bed and taking her hand. She nods excitedly.

"Yeah. It's a little fuzzy, but I can see." She says, smiling wide.

"That's good." I breathe a sigh of relief and smile as well.

"I was so scared, Len." She murmurs, "I thought I'd never see you again."

I sit on the bed and pull her close to me again. Her fingers clutch my shirt and she buries her head into my shoulder.

How long we sit like that, I'm not sure. We break apart when Miracle jumps onto Rin's lap, mewing loudly for attention. Smiles light up both of our faces and we pet the cat.

"Are you jealous, kitty?" Rin cooes, scratching behind Miracle's ears. The cat just rubs her face against Rin's hands.

I chuckle. "I guess she is. Her owner is giving her attention to someone else."

Rin giggles and strokes down the cat's back. "Silly kitty."

Miracle looks at both of us with huge green eyes and lets out a loud meow, as if agreeing with me.

Rin and I laugh. It felt good to laugh.

A small smile forms on my face as I pet the cat and get lost in my thoughts.

Obviously Rin's disease is getting worse. It is attacking her senses now. I wonder if her blindness will become permanent eventually. I'm sure it will, and that thought scares me. She doesn't have much longer before the disease completely overwhelms her brain, and she just gives up.

The throbbing in my chest won't stop.

**A/N: I'm kinda rushing through this story because i have other things I want to write, and this story isn't really getting much attention. I'm feeling very uninspired, and reviews do help, believe me. I'll try and finish this for those people who do enjoy it. Like I said, I will finish every story i put up here. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin? Rin! Wake up!" I shout, gently shaking Rin's limp form. My shakes become a little rougher and I feel tears start to burn in my eyes. She wasn't responding to my calls at all.

I rest my head on her chest, holding her close to me. I hear her heartbeat. Her chest rises faintly and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Rin, please, open your eyes." I say, gently pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Still no response.

I start to panic. What if she was going into a coma or something? Maybe I should take her to the hospital. Deciding that's best I remove the blankets from her body and begin to lift her into my arms. As soon as her weight left the bed her eyes shoot open and she looks around, confusion and a bit of fear thick in her expression.

"Wha?" She starts, then her eyes finally find me and she blinks. I see relief plain in her gaze, though the confusion is still there.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." I breath, staring into her ocean-blue eyes. She tilts her head a little as if she can't understand me. She's probably still tired, sleep fogging her brain.

I set her back down on the bed and say, "you really had me worried."

"What?" She replies, then looks around, frowning.

"What's wrong, Rin?" I ask, feeling worried again.

She thinks for a moment and then says very slowly, as if it didn't seem right to her, "I can't hear."

At first the information doesn't register in my mind. When it finally does I sit next to her on the bed, my eyes wide. "Are you sure?" I ask, even though she probably can't understand me.

A sad look appears in her eyes and she just shakes her head, her expression hopeless.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." I say, and then sigh when I realize she can't hear me. So I mime my actions, pointing to myself and pretending to drive, turning a steering wheel. I point to her and then pretend to take out a stethoscope and listen to her heart. She finally gets it and nods, and I stand to pick her up again.

She clings to me as I walk out of her bedroom and to the front door, her fingers clutching onto my shirt tightly. I walk slowly, trying to keep her as steady as possible.

It takes a few moments, but we finally reach my car and I unlock it with one hand. I make my way around to the passenger side and open it, gently placing her down and buckling her up. After she is safely situated I jog over to the driver's side, hopping inside and starting the vehicle.

"We'll be there soon." I say, forgetting again that she can't hear me. I pull out of the driveway and make the now familiar trip down to the hospital.

True to my word, we arrive at the hospital about 20 minutes later. I turn to look at Rin and see her eyes are glazed over. She must be thinking about something.

I step out of the car and go around to pick up Rin again. She starts a little, probably coming out of her thoughts. Her eyes don't completely focus on me, and I frown. Maybe she is losing her vision again.

I quickly take her into my arms and she clings tightly to me, as if needing reassurance that I was actually there.

My arms tighten around her, making sure I have a firm grip on her frail body. I walk into the building and up to a desk with a nurse working behind it. She glances up and her eyes widen when she sees the state Rin is in.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks

"My, um, sister, is having trouble hearing and seeing." I respond and she needs. She phones someone through an intercom and soon enough another nurse appears.

"Ally, can you please help these two? They need to see Dr. Robinson." The first nurse says, and the second one nods, examining Rin and me.

"Follow me." The nurse beckons, and I obey. I walk behind her, making sure Rin is secure in my arms. Usually my arms would be getting tired by now, but Rin was so light I could barely feel her.

The nurse enters a room and waves her arm toward the bed, signaling me to ser Rin down. I do, and she seems to panic when I let go of her. Quickly, I kneel by the bed and take her hand, tenderly stroking her hair to calm her. It works, and she squeezes me hand.

Ally watches us, a sad smile on her face. "Dr. Robinson will be with you soon." She says and exits the room.

I don't know how much time passes, but soon enough there's a small knock on the door and the doctor walks in. I turn my head to look at him and give a small greeting.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He murmurs walking to the other side of Rin's bed. I take Rin's hand and hold it out for the doctor to hold, so Rin knows he's here.

"My sister, Rin Kagamine, got released from the hospital a few weeks ago. Her hearing and vision seem to be fading, so I brought her in again."

The doctor looks at a chart and nods. "Ah, Rin. I'm so sorry." He squeezes her hand gently and she turns her face towards him. I keep hold of her other hand.

"Well, let's see what's going on." Dr. Robinson says, releasing her hand and taking out what I learned was an otoscope. It's a device doctors use to look into ears; it has a light on the end and magnifies everything if you look into it

He carefully bends down and looks in her ear. He moves slowly, so as not to startle her.

Rin keeps perfectly still, and the doctor examines her ear. He finally pulls away.

"Well, it looks like her eardrums are damaged. The disease appears to be eating away at the tissues and cells. There's not much I can do about that, I'm afraid." He sighs, "I may be able to prescribe her some antibiotics however. It may not help much, but it's worth a shot."

I nod, willing to do anything to help her.

Dr. Robinson then uses his tool to look into her eyes. He shines a harsh light into them, but she doesn't even flinch.

"Hm." He hums, still looking into her eyes. "Looks like the same thing is happening here. The bacteria has damaged her corneas. There's not much to do about that. Her vision will probably disappear permanently over time."

I blink and glance down at Rin's face. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

"There's nothing at all we can do?" I whisper, swallowing thickly.

The doctor pulls away from Rin's face and puts his otoscope away. "Like I said, I could prescribe some antibiotics, though they may not help at all."

I sigh and nod. "How much?" I ask.

"Around 70 dollars per bottle." He says, matter-of-fact.

My eyes widen at the price and I sigh. I might have to put in more hours at work to pay off the bill.

We do have money, but not that much anymore. When Rin's mother died, she left her only daughter with all of her wealth. It was a fair amount of money, but when Rin got sick it started to disappear at a rapid pace.

Of course I have my job to make up for some of it, but it's not the greatest job in the world. I work at the local supermarket, earning money for groceries and getting employee discounts while I'm at it.

Hopefully there is enough money to pay for the medicine. If not, I'll find a way to get it.

"I'll take them." I say to the doctor and he nods.

He starts writing on a slip of paper, most likely the prescription form. After a moment he finishes and hands it back to me. "Just go down to the pharmacy and give this to them."

I nod, familiar with the routine. "Thanks Dr. Robinson."

"Of course." He says, and then steps out of the room.

I sigh and search around for a spare wheelchair I could use to carry Rin. I finally spot one leaning against the wall and go to unfold it and roll it over to the side of the bed.

Rin is staring straight ahead, her eyes glassy and unblinking. Gently, I reach over to grab her hand, alerting her to my presence. Her head turns in my direction as I bend down to scoop her into my arms again. I deposit her into the chair and keep my hand on her shoulder, letting her know I was still here, and begin to wheel her out of the room.

It doesn't take long before we start heading out of the hospital, both bottles of medicine in my hand.

I unlock the car and place Rin inside, then fold up the wheel chair and run it back inside. Quickly I walk back to my car and hop into the driver's seat. Rin's hand slowly extends in my direction, waving a little as though she's searching for something. I'm guessing it's me. I take my own hand and gently touch hers, and she sighs in relief, grabbing it. My other hands reaches up to lightly stroke her face and I'm surprised when a few tears spill from her eyes. This is what scares me the most. Her fear.

I crawl over to her seat, picking her up and setting her on my lap. She buries her head into my shoulder as her shoulders shake and I rub her back soothingly.

I don't know how much time passes, but eventually she calms down, her face still pressed against my shoulder. However, my own tears still haven't stopped.

**A/N: Well, hopefully this makes up for all the short chapters I've been giving. Please review, it really does help me write.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin's POV

It's so dark, I can't see anything. My world has faded to black, seeping color from everything and making it a blank nothingness. I can't hear anything either. Everything is silent. I'm trapped in a dark, soundless world.

I'm scared.

Everything I know and love has vanished, leaving me here in this empty, dark abyss.

I know what is happening. I'm dying. It can't be helped. My existence on this earth is slowly fading, until eventually I'll become nothing. The thought is terrifying.

But what scares me the most is Len. I don't want to leave him. I don't want him to be alone.

I want to stay with him forever.

A warm hand touches my arm and I know it's Len. I reach out to grab his hand, squeezing it, hoping he'll understand my message. Tears start appearing in my eyes again. I can't see, but I can feel.

Len squeezes my hand back, and soon I feel my bed dip down as more weight is shifted onto it. Len sits in my bed with me, both our backs resting against the headboard. His hand never lets go of mine, and he wraps his other arm around my shoulders, pulling my close to him. I rest against him, trying to resist the urge to cry.

The arms around me are so warm, so tender as they hold me. I may not be able to hear anymore, but I still understand the message.

He loves me.

I imagine his voice whispering those words, his arms tightening around me as he does. I've waited so long to hear these words, and now I can't even hear them for myself. This thought makes the tears still in my eyes start flowing.

I respond in the only way I can; I squeeze his hand tightly and rest my head back on his shoulder.

He leans his cheek on my head and sighs.

I know he's thinking the same thing I am: why did we wait so long to express our feelings? When my time for this world is running so short.

There were so many opportunities for us to confess, times when I wasn't sick. I don't know why neither of us did. Maybe we were too afraid. Maybe, in a way, we already knew, and just didn't say anything.

Whatever the reason, I really wish we had done it sooner.

We are running out of time. I have so much I want to do with him, but I know I'll never have the chance. My life will be cut short before I even get the chance to live it with him.

It wasn't fair.

The tears start to come faster and I feel Len's hand gently wipe them away. I bury my head in his chest and he just holds me, lightly stroking my hair. He kisses the top of my head and then his breath is lightly blowing in my ear. He's whispering something.

Small vibrations start to run through his chest, and I can tell he's singing. Singing for me.

I hope it's not a sad song.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been writing a lot. There's so much drama and crap happening in my life I just can't write right now. I sincerely apologize to those waiting for me to update**


	8. Chapter 8

"Len?" Rin's voice calls out and I run to her room. She's speaking again. She must be able to hear.

I enter her room and she turns her head towards me, smiling and focusing on my face.

"Can you see?" I ask, walking over to the bed and she nods happily.

"Yeah. I'm so glad. I was so scared I wasn't going to see you again."

Just then Miracle jumps onto Rin's lap and curls up, purring loudly.

I move to sit on Rin's bed as well, reaching over to pet the cat. "I'm so happy, Rin."

We sit in silence for a moment, the cat's purring the only noise.

"H-hey, Len?" Rin asks uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me outside?"

I look over at her, a frown on my face. "It's snowing outside, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please?" She begs, "I want to see it one last time. I don't know if I'll ever be able to again."

I can't say no to that.

"Alright." I say, standing up to go get her wheelchair.

"No, don't use the wheelchair. I want to walk."

I look back at her, uncertainty in my eyes. "Rin..."

"Please."

I sigh and nod my head. "Alright. Let me just get you some warmer clothes." I say, and go to get her a coat, gloves, a scarf, and hat; everything needed for cold weather.

I dress her up and make sure she's as warm as she can be before I shrug on my own coat, then help her stand up. Her legs wobble and I support most of her weight, but she's standing nonetheless.

A look of concentration appears on her face as she moves her legs, slowly hobbling towards the door.

It takes a few moments, but eventually we make it outside into the cold, snowy air.

A smile lights up Rin's face as she looks around, and takes a few small steps into the snow. I stay by her side, my arm locked around her waist to support her.

We take a few more steps, and she tries to walk faster.

"I want to run." She breaths, and I sigh.

"Rin, you can barely even walk."

She sighs and nods. "I know..." her expression drops, and it makes my heart clench.

"I'm sorry Rin." I say, and I truly am. If I could take her place through this whole experience, I would in a heartbeat.

"Can we at least make a snowman?" She asks, and I smile slightly.

"Of course we can. It'll be the best snowman ever."

She smiles brightly and holds onto me tighter.

"Alright, do you think you can stand by yourself? I'll start collecting the snow." I say, and she nods.

She slowly lets god of me to stand on her own. Her legs shake uncontrollably, but she's still upright.

I begin to think this wasn't such a good idea. But I wasn't going to deny some of Rin's final wishes and desires. I would do whatever I could to make her happy.

"Just call for me if you can't handle it." I say, and go off to a huge pile of snow to begin making the body of the snowman.

It takes me a moment, but eventually I have a big ball of snow for the snowman. I roll it over to Rin, who is still standing, but wobbling slightly.

"How're you doing?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She reassures, smiling at me.

I nod and go back to the snow pile to start making the second part of the body.

I quickly finish and begin rolling this piece over to Rin as well, who is standing about 10 feet from me.

"Len." I hear her voice call, and I glance up at her face, the falling snow obscuring it slightly. "Thank you." She says, the wind carrying her voice to me. Her body falls backwards, landing in the snow with a thud.

"Rin!" I shout, trying to stand and run over to her. My feet slip on the snow and I fall on my hands and knees, but my legs keep moving, propelling myself forward. I push myself back onto my feet as I run, quickly regaining my balance.

"Rin!" I call again, finally coming up to her and falling onto my knees beside her.

Her eyes are closed, and it looks like her breathing has stopped.

"No, no, no." I say, quickly moving my hand over her mouth to check for breath. There is none.

"Rin, Rin! Wake up!" I say, feeling my throat tighten and tears form in my eyes. My hand moves to her throat, checking for a pulse. There is one, but it's very faint.

"Rin, you can't leave me. Please. Don't leave. Not yet. I love you." My voice breaks on the last part, and tears start to flow down my cheeks.

"You have to live Rin. We still have so much that we need to do. You can't leave yet." I beg her, but I know it's pointless. Under my fingers, her heart beats one last time before it stills.

I sit there for a moment, not believing she's actually gone. She can't be. This isn't real. It's just some bad dream that I'm desperate to wake up from.

Then it hits me. The tears flow faster down my face, and I scream at the sky.

Sobs escape my throat as I clutch Rin's lifeless body to my chest, holding her close. Her body's still warm.

She's gone. My calls won't reach her. She has left me alone in this cold, lifeless world. I'll never hear her sweet voice again.

"Please." I whisper into her hair. "Just one last time. Call out my name. Please."

She stays silent, her face clear of any expression, almost like she's dreaming.

My tears land on her head, and her body shakes form the force of my sobs.

The cold wind blows around us, the world still moving even though mine is ending.

Snow showers, I beg you, please don't stop falling. Let me go with her. Take me away from this empty world. Let everything whither with my miserable, soundless voice. Let me wither away like she did.

Let everything fade to white.


	9. Epilogue

Winter is fading. The snow is melting. The world is moving on.  
I swear I can hear her voice on the wind, calling to me. But I know it's not true. She's gone. She's gone forever.  
We shared so much together. All the times we laughed and played, all the times we sang together, all the times she was by my side. Together we shared laughter and joy, and sometimes even fights. But those fights didn't matter to me, as long as she was with me.  
I only want her in my arms again. I want her to be with me. I want to at least see her again, to hear the sound of my name on her lips.  
I know that won't happen.  
A wedge has formed in my heart, an empty hole where she is supposed to be. It won't ever go away.  
I look up at the clear blue sky. Today was her funeral. The sun is shining, flowers have started to bloom, and there's not a cloud in the sky. It's all too perfect. It's amazing how everything can move on when my whole world and life is ending. Her death has such a little impact on the rest of the world. Her life meant nothing, just another victim of death.  
But to me, she was everything.  
I stare at her tombstone, the ground freshly dug and flowers piled on the grave. My hands are shoved into my pockets as I read the words over and over.  
_Rin Kagamine_  
_ Loving daughter, sister, and friend._  
_ She will always have a proof of life._  
I had requested the end part, having found some music sheets she had been working on while she was sick. I'd never known.  
I think back to all the times we shared together, and tears formed in my eyes. They never seemed to stop.  
She gave me a time filled with nothing but joy. She gave me her tender and gentle smile. She gave me a past that I simply can't return. What she couldn't give was a future for the both of us.

* * *

How many months have past? How many seasons? I've lost track.  
I'm still numb. My heart aches every day.  
I still remember her smile. I still remember her voice.  
I wonder if she's watching over me. I hope she is.  
I can't wait until I'm finally able to join her, and the wedge in my heart is finally removed.  
My eyes gaze out the window, taking in the vast, empty night. Moonlight shines through to illuminate the room, and suddenly I have a memory of Rin singing.  
I want to sing too. I haven't sung in so long.  
I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want my heart to ache. I don't want to sing a sad song.  
I open my mouth to sing. Words flow past my lips and I recognize one of the songs Rin and I had written together. I sing louder, trying to reach Rin wherever she is, and hope that she'll sing with me.  
Please rest in peace my dear. Be happy where you are, and know that you'll always have a place in my heart. Everything we have shared, everything you gave and everything I gave, I won't ever forget.  
I will always love you.

**A/N: This concludes this story. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

**This last part was inspired by the song Endless Wedge by Len Kagamine. Go listen to it and bawl your eyes out like I did ;~;**

**(And sorry I didn't write more, my heart just couldn't take it.)**


End file.
